Fractured Soul
by Fukurou Kimihiro
Summary: Ed's trying to capture the Gem Alchemist, with the help of an OC named Kirilen. As usual when something includes Ed, everything goes completely wrong. If you absolutely hate OC's then don't read, cause this story contains lots of them! Ed pain galore!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have no idea who is going to be in this story who is from Amestris other than Ed! **

**Mustang and Al might be in it!**

**Please REVIEW! O.O**

I step through the forest, avoiding the dapples of moonlight and the twisting carpet of tree roots that always seem to want to try and trip me. An owl hoots from the shadows of a tree.

I hear a _snap!_ of a twig and a curse from the golden haired boy behind me.

"Ed!" I whisper exasperated. "We need to be _QUIET!_"

He grumbles something unintelligible.

I sigh.

"Ed?" I asked. "We need to go faster. Al's going to be _waiting _at the rendezvous site. We only have a short window of time in which to capture the members of Crystal. And they're led by the _Gem Alchemist!_ You're the only person with enough alchemical power to stop him!"

"You think I don't know?" snaps Ed.

"Well... uh..." I stammer. "You're... uh..."

"What?"

"Uhhhh... well..."

"Just say it!"

I take a deep breath and let it out all at once.

"You're being really slow!" And dash ahead impatiently.

Soon though, I stop and look around uneasily. There's something wrong. Then I realize why.

The forest is silent. There are no owls hooting. Even the trees seem to be holding their breath. Absolutely no sound. None.

A flicker of blue light comes from behind me.

_Ed._

I dash back to the place where Ed was.

He's unconscious, laying in a slowly expanding pool of blood, the crimson liquid dyeing his golden hair a sickening vermillion.

_No._

"Ed! Wake up, dammit! Don't die on me Ed! Ed! _Ed!_"

A cold breath slices the back of my neck, as ice seems to run through my veins.

"Ed..." I whisper. Then I crumple to the forest floor.

Silence.

**AN: One of my goals that I wanted to accomplish in this fic is to have Ed mortally wounded! ^^ I accomplished that in the _PROLOGUE!_ For people who don't like Ed blood or Ed pain, then don't continue to read! Personally I like it! XD I would like to at least have two reviews before I continue! I guess you count Soulless Elric... For those of you who have no idea what a hybrid morpher is, then I suggest reading my story on fictionpress called "Shadowed Mind." IT WILL EXPLAIN ALL! O.O My account name is Fukurou Kimihiro on fictionpress!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! ^.^' I meant to do it a lot sooner, but I had some slight problems with this scene. I hope you like it and please review! Or put it on alert, anything that shows me you read it is fine with me! Just so you know, "Edo" is Japanese for Ed, and "Nii-san" is Japanese for Older Brother. I felt that I should not edit these out, because this is the way the chapter came to my mind. Oh, and by the way, this is a dream!**

* * *

><p>I stomped down the street after Al.<p>

In the rain.

To rescue _ANOTHER _cat.

I saw Al duck out of the alley carrying a damp and ragged scrap of fur.

"Can we keep it Nii-san?" he asked, running up to me.

I sighed.

"No Al!" I said. "You don't have a suit of armor to put it in anymore! We can't put it anywhere else either!"

I hated to do this to him, _hated _it. But we really had nowhere to put it.

I started walking down the street, Al following me. He was still carrying the pitiful excuse for a cat.

"Please Ed? I can take care of it! Look at it, it's such a cute kitten! And I couldn't leave it sitting there in the rain! Please?" he looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed again.

"Al, kittens turn into cats. Are you still going to want to take care of it when it's big and not as cute anymore?" I asked.

Al looked at me, disbelief filling his eyes.

"Of course!" he said. "Why don't you believe me?"

Then he ran off down the street into another alley.

"Al!" I ran after him.

I stepped into the alley, fingers of shadow grasping my red coat.

A crash sounded towards the back of the alley and the shadows seethed, commanding my silence. I transmuted my automail, the blue flicker of light barely dispersing the shadows.

"Al?" I managed to whisper, creeping down the alley. "Stop fooling around! Where are you?"

His voice comes from the shadows. "Over here," he muttered sullenly.

"Where?" I asked, looking for the source of the voice. _Damn! _I thought. _If only the Colonel were here! Then I wouldn't have to go creeping around in the _dark_! _Then I squint into the darkness.

A shadow shifts into the faint light coming from the mouth of the alley.

"Ed-o... Ed-o..." it moans.

My eyes widen and I stumble back.

It's Nina.

Al staggers out from behind her.

"Al?" I whisper.

He falls over, and I rush over to him, avoiding Nina. I kneel down and shake his shoulder.

"Al!" I scream. "AL! Don't die dammit! I can't lose you again! AL! _AL!_"

A hand suddenly grabs my leg.

It's not Al's.

Purple eyes stare up at me, surrounded by a thick, black, undulating mass. It's that... that _thing, _the one we transmuted instead of Mom.

It pulls me down, burying my face in a chocking embrace.

I open my eyes in a pitch black space. A bird, lizard, and dragon appear, digging their claws into my skin, sending bolts of pain up my real arm and leg. They keep on ripping, tearing me apart, not caring about my screams or my pain. Only about me.

My vision starts to tunnel, the animals around me fading. Suddenly, I fracture, and each animal jumps on a piece, dragging them off into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEH, HEH, HEH. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAHHAHAAA! I had too much fun writing this chapter, ne? XD<br>**


	3. Author's Note

There will be no more activity on this account or this story.

I have moved on to new fandoms and will be creating another account.


End file.
